


Blowback

by Squilkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squilkey/pseuds/Squilkey
Summary: Stiles and Derek sit in the Jeep, waiting for Scott to return. Derek has a baggie.





	

Stiles put the jeep into park, letting Scott jump out. The door slammed shut behind him, Derek grunted from the back seat. Stiles grinned back at him.

“You can come up front now,” he invited, patting the seat next to him. Derek mumbled a response before attempting to clamber over the seats. Stiles stifled a laugh, knowing it would result in a punch to the gut. Derek finally settled next to Stiles, looking especially unhappy. 

“I don’t understand why I’m here,” he muttered, fiddling with the broken seatbelt. 

“I need protection! I’m not gonna be the getaway car for a werewolf chase without an alpha on my side,” Stiles explained. Derek rolled his eyes. 

They sat in silence, Stiles drumming on the steering wheel to no music while Derek silently willed him to stop. Derek rummaged in his pocket, eventually putting out a small white piece of paper. 

“What’s that?” Stiles questioned, leaning over Derek. 

“Paper,” he stated. Stiles nodded exaggeratedly before leaning back in his seat. They sat in silence again. 

“For what?” Stiles broke the silence, leaning over again. Instead of replying, Derek pulled a small plastic bag out of his jacket. He shook the bag, a mixture of finely ground green and purple plants swayed around. 

“You ever smoked?” Derek asked, pinching some of the contents before filling the paper and rolling it. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Derek rose an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “Uh, do you?” 

“I’m the one with the weed. You see that, right?” Stiles glared at him. 

“Can you?” He restated. 

“That’s what the wolfsbane is for,” he explained, pushing in the car lighter. “This work?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles responded absently. “Doesn’t that kill you?” Derek chortled lightly.

“Not in small doses. I’m building up my immune system against it, just in case,” he explained. Stiles nodded.

“And the weed?” 

“You’ve got a lot of questions,” he grunted. The lighter popped and Derek picked it up, lighting the end of the joint. 

“But what’s the point of it? It can’t help in anyway, can it? And it doesn’t even affect you, I’m sure it’s expensive …” 

“You want some?” Derek cut him off. Stiles stared at Derek for a few seconds before nodding hesitantly. “Stiles, just say no if you don’t,” Derek added, staring him directly in the eyes. 

“What? No, I smoke all the time,” Stiles dismissed, taking the joint from Derek. Derek watched closely as Stiles brought the paper to his lips. Stiles took a drag, immediately breaking into a coughing fit. Derek swiped the joint from his hand, glaring at him. 

“All the time?” Derek repeated, taking a drag. 

“Must be the wolfsbane,” Stiles grumbled, sinking into his seat.

“You know it doesn’t impress me when you say you’ve smoked before,” Derek joked, exhaling loudly. 

“I’m not trying to impress you,” Stiles defended, sitting back up and grabbing the spliff from between Derek’s fingers. Derek started to protest, but opted to watch instead. Stiles took another drag, once again almost coughing up a lung. Derek took the joint once again, raising his eyebrows at Stiles. “Okay, fine!” Stiles exclaimed. “I’ve never smoked … But I have gotten drunk!”

“That’s great for you, Stiles,” Derek responded, taking another drag. Stiles tried to grab at the spliff, but Derek held it out of his reach. “You want to smoke?” Stiles shrugged. “So no,” Derek concluded aloud. 

“No! I do, okay?” Derek opened his mouth to respond, but Stiles talked over him, “I don’t want you to teach me. It’s weird.” 

“I wasn’t going to suggest that,” Derek replied in a steady tone. “Have you heard of the term ‘blowback’?” Stiles thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Okay. So I’m gonna, uh,” Derek paused for a second, looking behind his shoulder, “I’ll basically breathe the smoke into your mouth.” Stiles was silent, but nodded. Derek heard him take a shaky breath. 

He tried to steady his hands as he brought the joint to his lips, but they seemed to be uncooperative. He took a long drag, holding the smoke in his mouth as he moved towards Stiles. The shorter boy sat up in his seat, slowly leaning towards Derek’s lips. Stiles parted his lips as they got close, Derek did the same, placing his hand on Stiles’ neck to close the small gap that was left between them. There were only a few centimetres between their lips when Derek exhaled, making sure the smoke was aimed directly into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles breathed in slowly, the smoke making a perfect pathway from Derek’s mouth to Stiles’. Derek stared at Stiles, his eyes closed as he inhaled. He managed to breath in without coughing. His eyes opened and Derek could appreciate the gleam in his eyes. 

Derek hadn’t moved, feeling the warmth radiate from Stiles’ neck to his hand. They stared at each other, breathing deeply, not breaking eye contact. Derek knew Stiles would be too hesitant to try anything. Even though Stiles wouldn’t admit it, Derek knew he was slightly afraid of the alpha. 

Derek cleared his throat, pulling his hand away slowly. 

"You want to do it again?" Stiles nodded almost too eagerly. Derek repeated the process, taking a drag, leaning in, pulling Stiles closer to his mouth by holding the side of his neck. Stiles breathed easier this time, taking in the smoke with no fuss. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, holding it in before exhaling. Derek watched him in awe, appreciating all of Stiles’ facial expressions as he finally got a hit. When Stiles opened his eyes, it was Derek's turn to take a shaky breath. Neither of them pulled away this time, Derek continued staring at Stiles. Stiles was staring straight back, specifically at Derek's mouth. Stiles' tongue swiped over his lips and Derek took one last breath before leaning in, closing the gap between them.  

He felt Stiles hesitate and wondered if he should pull away, perhaps it had been a mistake. But, before he could act, Stiles pushed in, deepening the kiss with a passion only Stiles could have. Derek almost lost his balance and had to lean against Stiles to right himself, but he refused to break this kiss. He had wanted this for far too long to let it end over a matter of comfort. He pushed lightly on Stiles’ shoulders, the younger boy seemed to understand and moved back towards the car door, bringing Derek with him. 

The jeep was anything but spacious, but it definitely beat out the camaro. Stiles’ hands wandered to Derek’s shirt, he was pulling at the material, keeping Derek as close as possible. Derek slipped a hand under Stiles’ shirt, gripping his waist. He felt Stiles’ body shiver underneath him. 

There was a creak outside and both boys pushed away from each other as fast as possible. Moment’s later, the passenger door opened. 

“It reeks in here, Stiles! Roll down a window next time,” Scott teased, climbing into the Jeep, completely oblivious to the events that happened moments before. 


End file.
